Kyumin: Chess
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun-Sungmin, Kyumin pairing.


Title: Kyumin-chess

Rating: NC-17

Song: Top Combine- grandness equal to heaven

A/N: I can't believe I'm writing smut now. -_-'' what have I come too?

* * *

Kyumin: Chess

Sungmin sighed, flipping through the channels endlessly, starting to make Eunhyuk annoyed. After a few more clicks of boredom seeping through his pores, he felt Eunhyuk take the remote.

"YAH! Give me it! Go find something else to do," Eunhyuk snapped.

"Fine!" Sungmin exclaimed, dragging himself somewhere else.

Nobody else seemed to want him around either. Ryeowook wanted to cook alone, Siwon was reading, Donghae was dancing and didn't want anyone distracting him, Leeteuk was too busy with Kangin (for sexual reasons only), Heechul was asleep with Hangeng, Henry was practicing the violin, Shindong was eating, Yesung was playing with his pet turtles and didn't want anyone to touch their cleaned shells and Kibum was out; which only left Kyuhyun.

He walked into their dorm room and fell on the bed. Kyuhyun sat in his desk chair, typing away on star craft. The only time Kyuhyun took breaks from Star craft was when he needed to use the restroom or go eat food.

"Kyuhyun, I'm bored," He said, waiting for a reply but after a couple of minutes he never received one back. "Kyuhyun, Psstt…." He whispered.

Finally after a few more tries Kyuhyun spoke a word. Well actually, it was more like a sound, "Hm?" He hummed.

Sungmin smiled, "Let's play a game!" He clapped his hands together.

Kyuhyun sighed and paused the game, "Why?"

"Because I'm bored and I want to play a game with Kyu…" He pouted, using his aegyo side to lure Kyuhyun in.

"Fine," Kyuhyun smirked, "only if you agree to my rules."

"Okay! What are they?" Sungmin asked, already filled with joy.

Kyuhyun held up a finger, "Nu-uh, you have to agree to these rules and regulations before I tell you and then we can play the game."

_They can't be that bad, can they?_ Sungmin thought to himself as he hesitated on shaking Kyuhyun's hand.

Kyuhyun wasn't called the evil Magnae for nothing. He had a plan and he wasn't going to tell Sungmin unless he agreed and also he was feeling a little bored. Besides what couldn't be more appetizing that watching the man you've had a crush on since the beginning do what you asked?

"Fine, I agree," Sungmin sighed and shook Kyuhyun's hand as he set up the chess board on the floor.

"Ready?" Kyuhyun asked, smirking under those bangs of his, giving off this creepy feel. Sungmin nodded and Kyuhyun started, "Okay, the rules are once you start the game, you cannot quit. I mean it Sungmin, you _cannot_ quit."

Sungmin nodded slowly, something inside of him telling him he should have had never agreed with him.

"I want you to say it."

"I will not quit the game Kyu," He said.

"Okay," Kyuhyun paused to set up his pieces, "Whoever's turn it may be, the person who claims the other's chess piece must answer a question from the winner truthfully."

"Wait, what?"

"So if I asked you what your favorite color was, you would have to tell me what your favorite color is. You must answer this question no matter what the question may be. Understand?"

"Yes," Sungmin squeaked. _What else did he have planned under his sleeve?_

Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin with blank eyes, "The last and final rule is that after the question is asked and answered then you must remove any article of clothing you want. Seeming as to answering whatever the question may be, horrible or good, I thought it would be a little easier if you got to remove whatever piece of clothing you wanted to. Whoever winds the game must also submit to whatever the winner desires."

"What!" Sungmin choked out. Finally he understood why nobody wanted to play games with Kyuhyun.

"Now now Sungmin, you agreed to these rules and you can now no longer quit this game. Shall we begin?" He asked.

"B-but-"

"You may go first," Kyuhyun smiled.

Sungmin only knew how to play chess a little and had only won a couple games before but Kyuhyun was good at games. He would probably win and Sungmin would have to lose in shame. He couldn't give up now.

Sungmin moved a piece, Kyuhyun did, then Sungmin and then Kyuhyun. After one more turn of his, Kyuhyun had already taken a piece. He looked up with the widest grin in the world and sat their for a second.

Sungmin sat with a worried expression on his face, "Uh…Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin?"

"Ye?"

"What's your favorite food?"

A wave of relief came over Sungmin, glad it wasn't a too personal of a question. "My favorite food is Kimchi," He said.

"Thanks, you may remove whatever you please now."

_Oh, crap!_ Sungmin chuckled nervously and decided to go the safe route by removing only his socks. Kyuhyun's eyes boring into his skin. Once he finished and tossed them to the side he heard Kyuhyun laugh. A very creepy laugh.

It had gotten even worse when Sungmin only moved once and Kyuhyun had managed to steal another piece.

"Who do you think has the best voice in Suju?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"U-um….Ryeowook?" He said.

Kyuhyun hummed, "I see."

Without even saying so, Sungmin removed his shirt. Feeling the cold air nip at his skin, still feeling Kyuhyun watching him.

This time after a couple of tries, Sungmin had finally got a piece. "YES!" He exclaimed.

Kyuhyun smiled, plan intact.

"Kyu, what is one thing in the world you want the most?"

"I want the man I love to love me back," He whispered.

Sungmin gasped to himself as he saw the silent longing in Kyuhyun's eyes. _Kyuhyun loved someone? _Suddenly this feeling started to blossom in his chest, a weird feeling as if he was starting to get jealous.

They went back to the game and Sungmin had lost another piece. This time, with only two pieces of clothing left on him, the questions started getting a little more personal.

"Sungmin, are you a virgin?" Kyuhyun asked, not looking Sungmin in the eyes.

"W-what?"

"Answer the question," he said, twirling one of his chess pieces.

"Y-yes…"

Kyuhyun didn't reply but watched Sungmin take off his pants.

Blushing as he felt a little too exposed to the magnae, who by the way acted a lot older that his age…and eviler. Sungmin knew he was going to lose when Kyuhyun had managed to steal many more pieces all in one turn. Head slumped down, he groaned, hearing the laugh Kyuhyun gave.

"Sungmin, who you like?"

Sungmin blushed, "I-I don't know…"

"Yes you do, tell me truth."

"I c-can't," Sungmin choked out.

"You have too. You agreed to the game and the rules. You have to answer the question.

"I-I…like you, Kyu," Sungmin confessed.

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun smiled, "Your turn."

Something died in Sungmin as he noticed Kyuhyun didn't phase at all. With his determined attitude he had finally managed to steal a piece from Kyuhyun.

"Who do you love Kyuhyun?" Sungmin asked, too embarrassed to look Kyuhyun in the eyes.

"I'm in love with the greatest possible man. I love the way he acts, the way he's the only one who can actually pull me away from my games with just a couple of words. I want to live the rest of my life with this man in my arms. For him to love me back and accept the age difference between us. The man I want so much is Lee Sungmin." With that said, Kyuhyun removed his shirt.

Taken back, jaw dropped, Sungmin couldn't breathe for a few moments. Kyuhyun had loved him all this time? Since when? So he returned his feelings? Or did he just say it to get his hopes all up?

"Yah! Answer the question truthfully!" Sungmin said.

"I did."

"Uh…."

"Check-mate." Kyuhyun said as Sungmin shook his head. Looking at the board to figure out how he lost. During the time he was thinking about what Kyuhyun said he accidentally placed his piece in the wrong spot and thus, had lost the game.

Closing his eyes he sighed for he had lost and would now have to submit to whatever Kyuhyun wanted him to do. But he loved him, Kyuhyun loved him back so what would Kyuhyun do?

He felt arms lift him up and toss him on the bed, opening his eyes to see Kyuhyun leaning over him. His hand now trailing down his cheek. "Sungmin, you are my only desire," He said, trailing kisses on his neck.

"A-ah!" Sungmin, his toes curling at the feel of little bites on his neck.

"May I?" Kyuhyun asked, pausing for Sungmin's approval. Once given he pressed his lips against Sungmin's roughly as their breath's mingled with delight. The sweet taste of Sungmin, the aroma of strawberries filling him and the air as Sungmin laced his arms around his head. Pulling Sungmin up to sit on his waist was his hands trailed down to Sungmin's boxers. "I won't go easy Sungmin, I've waited too long," He whispered in between a kiss.

Sungmin nodded as he reached out for his lips again. With a smile, Kyuhyun slipped a hand into Sungmin's boxers, one hand on his back to keep him from falling.

"hmnf!" Sungmin's muffled moan came out from under the kiss. Gasping loudly when he felt Kyuhyun play with the slit on the tip. "Ahh!' He groaned.

Kyuhyun tore Sungmin's boxers off and unbuttoned his pants in the process. Kissing Sungmin with much more force, crushing their lips together, his tongue entering Sungmin's sweet mouth. Intertwining, feeling and exploring his virgin mouth.

They both somehow managed to get the rest of their clothing off and Kyuhyun had pushed Sungmin back on the bed.

"This may hurt," He said as he lifted Sungmin's legs up and placed them on his shoulders, having full view of his Hyung. Seeing the blush that had risen on his cheeks. Without any preparation at all, Kyuhyun thrust himself into Sungmin, hearing the slight scream and shiver he gave. He groaned when he felt Sungmin tighten, pulling himself back out slightly and pushing back in.

Sweat forming on their foreheads as the pain spun through Sungmin's body. He slightly moved and felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm him.

"Ahh! Kyu!" He moaned as the Magnae pounded into him harder and harder, hitting Sungmin's seat spot every time.

Kyuhyun took Sungmin's flesh in his hand and drifted up and down in rhythm with his movements.

It wasn't long until they both came, screaming each other's names. Kyuhyun trailed kissed on Sungmin's stomach as he pulled out, making the older moan.

"I love you, Sungmin," Kyuhyun whispered on his belly button, making Sungmin moan.

"I love you too, Kyu," He said breathlessly.

"Kyuhyun picked up the dazed Sungmin in his arms and placed him on top of him. Making Sungmin mewl from the feel of Kyuhyun in him again. Lifting Sungmin's hips as he clung tightly to Kyuhyun's dewy chest.

"Kyu…ah! Hmmff!" Sungmin moaned as he was about to come again. Soon figuring out how to move on his own, his legs burning and growing weak with every lift and pound that was given into him. Feeling the bites Kyuhyun gave on his neck.

"Ah, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun called out, spilling his seeds into Sungmin once more.

"Kyu!" Sungmin choked out as he spilled all over their stomachs. Staying like that, on top of Kyuhyun, as they regained their breathing back to normal. Holding each other tightly, ignoring the sticky mess, the sweat on them and gave each other one a gentle kiss.

Meanwhile…..

Eunhyuk chuckled, "Finally! Maybe now Sungmin can leave us alone."

"Agreed," The rest all said, all of them huddled near the door-listening to the noises coming our from the room.

What eavesdroppers.


End file.
